


The Son and the Park

by hyetochae



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Girl Kissing, Lesbians, Series, Teen and up because of the language, oneshots, or they will be clowns LOL, other members will be cameos, slight angst but like there was not angsty here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyetochae/pseuds/hyetochae
Summary: A series for Son Hyejoo, Park Chaewon and the silly organizing cameos.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Son and the Park

**Author's Note:**

> I've a bunch of aus and fics but I'm too busy with college so I decided to pull up a series for you guys. I swear It will be really fluffy.

Hyejoo was mad at Chaewon. The reason ?

Well, that was simple. Since Chaewon decided to bring Bbomi to the dorm.

So the blonde always said about how she missed her cute little fellow so much. She was so happy that they had let her kept her maltese here. Hyejoo wouldn't be bothered about it, she had Gureum at home, too and she might love Bbomi like her own kid with her girlfriend. But...

See ? Life always contained the word "But."

Chaewon spent less time with her since Bbomi was here. All she did was waking up at 2 in the afternoon, having lunch and playing with her dog, not bothering to took a glance at Hyejoo for once. That was bitterly painful, she was her girlfriend after all and Bbomi had just took the girl of her life away from the lone wolf.

Hyejoo wouldn't take it seriously if Chaewon put her dog down from her lap and played Mario Kart with her for a while. Still, she didn't do that. She loved Bbomi so much that decided to create a secret Instagram account for the dog.

Hyejoo told herself: sulk. Definitely had to be sulky. She wouldn't make it up this time. It wasn't her fault after all.

And that was it. Legendary HyeWon were sulky with each other because of a stupid reason. Because of a maltese.

________________________________

Carefully closed the door, Jiwoo sighed and took a glare at the clock. It was 2 in the morning and Chaewon was still up, watching TV in the living room. The sunshine became worrier about the lone wolf in their room.

"Do you think your plan will work out ?" - Sooyoung pulled her into an embrace, thoughtfully rubbed her back in circle.

"Well I bet it will. I've fought with Jungie so that she would let us stay here as we took Chaewon's bunk bed and let her sleep in the same room with our baby Wolfie." This was the only thing that Jiwoo came up with at that moment. "I also asked Yeojin to leave the room and stayed with Yerim for the night."

"Or we can just go into the living room and talk to Chae ?"

"No." - Jiwoo cut her girlfriend off by all of a sudden. "They are all grown up. Just let them make it up by themselves."

________________________________

It was half past 2 when Chaewon finished watching The Adventure Time on TV. Her eyelids fell down and right now she just wanted to cuddle with Hyejoo then slept with the taller's body glued to hers. Yet the Son was still sulky at her because of Bbomi.

Son Hyejoo was childish and odd. It was just her dog and she also had a dog herself. Why she didn't get that ? Chaewon had missed her so much these days but what about Hyejoo ? Ignoring her and starting to become clingier with the others, especially 97-liners.

Slightly stepped to her room and opened the door, she saw Jiwoo and Sooyoung were cuddling in the top bunk. That was her bed, Chaewon pouted. She planned to burst into Hyunjin's but then the cat-liked girl must be sleeping. Chaewon gasped, where would she stay the night ?

Or maybe she could come to Hyejoo's ? No, the brunette was still mad at her. Well, no place other than home, Hyejoo's room, she meant. She had nowhere to sleep now so...

Standing in front of the wooden door for a while, Chaewon finally pushed it and stepped in. Gropingly turned on the lamp, the first thing she saw was Hyejoo in a repulsive sleeping position, curled up in her cover. Her face was buried in the pillow and soft snore filled the scene.

Chaewon quickyly changed into her nightgown then threw her self-esteem away, lifted the cover up and rolled into Hyejoo's arm. She still love the younger so much, she was her girlfriend after all. Hyejoo had always followed the blonde and made it up to her everytime they foughtso this time she would surrender and be the one to apologize first.

Under the shade of the ethereal light, Chaewon's index finger wandering all over Hyejoo's face. Her sharp almond-shaped wf's eyes, arched eyebrows, high haughty nose and full triangular lips. So obnoxious! (she meant cute."

"Why do you have to be mad for so long ?" - the blonde pouted and bit her girlfriend's earlobe.

Hyejoo frowned when she was bitten, involuntarily opened her eyes. Seeing her tinh girlfriend had been there, also nicely laid in her embrace, all of her anger disappeared. The lone wolf showered Chaewon with butterfly kisses as Chaewon chuckled softly.

A few moment later, Hyejoo stopped and buried her face in the crook of Chaewon's neck to smell her. Ah, it's been a while since this lavender fragrance last filled Hyejoo's lungs. It made her feel nostalgic.

"Oh Come on, Wolfie. You know I love you, right ?" - Ignoring the naughty brunette who was busy bitting her collar-bone, Chaewon tightened the embrace and patted Hyejoo's head.

The taller didn't reply, instead she crawled up and towered over her girlfriend then rested her head on the blonde's chest. Suddenly, Chaewon felt a corner of her t-shirt was soaked by... tears which made she wanted to cry either.

Yeah, Hyejoo loved her so much that always kept the things to herself and decided not to tell anyone even Chaewon. The smaller always told her that she could talk to her whatever it was if she wanted. She just wanted to enjoy every single moments with Hyejoo like a normal couple. Waking up in the morning cuddling with each other, then teasing Jungeun unnie together at noon,going for a walk in when the sky turned dark and finally watching TV or playing their switches when night came.

It's just simple like that but still their current living wouldn't allow them to. They were idols and K-nets hadn't accepted these kind of thing yet. All they could do was secretly took a glance at each other, holding hands but only with one of their fingers or a peck when no one was looking.

"Hey, don't cry. You'll make me want to cry, too." Chaewon kissed the younger's soaked eyelid, hand rubbed her back lightly.

Her tiny whisper stopped the lone wolf from sobbing after a while. She then hugged Chaewon by the waist and tightened the embrace. It made the blonde struggled a bit but she didn't mind at all. Cause she knew, how much she missed her recently.

"Chaewon ah~ Hyejoo... misses unnie."

"I miss my baby wolf, too."

"I'm not a baby." - Hyejoo pouted cutely.

"Only babies deny that they aren't babies."

"Let's not be sulky at each other anymore, Okay ? Sulking then ignoring each other, Hyejoo will miss you like hell. Hyejoo hates it when you are not around, it feels insecure."

Damn it, since when did Chaewon's tears started to drop ? Hyejoo you meanie, best at making Chaewon became emotional.

"I promise, there won't be next time."

________________________________

"For God's sake it's only 6 in the morning and these kids ruined my eyes."

Jungeun bellowed out as she stepped into the room to check how they were going on but ended up seeing them eating each other's lips and face in hunger.

Jinsoul stood there with one of her hands rested on her hip, shook her head in helplessness. Yeojin sighed, she was going to grab some of her stuffs in the room she shared with Hyejoo, Sooyoung and Haseul then the first thing she saw was this scene of her goddamm unnies. Should have asked the manager to give her the permission to change her roommates.

"They did know how to tease you Jungeun unnie."

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue so please ignore my grammatical mistakes and mistypo.


End file.
